bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 10 (US)
|image = |version = United States |host = Julie Chen |season = 10 |prizemoney = $500,000 |numberofhouseguests = 13 |numberofdays = 71 |winner = Dan Gheesling |runnersup = Memphis Garrett |returnees = Dan Gheesling (BB14) Jessie Godderz (BB11) |executiveproducer = Allison Grodner Rich Meehan Don Wollman |casting = Robyn Kass |announcers = Don Wollman Clayton Halsey |network = CBS RealNetworks (live feeds) Showtime Two (BBAD) CBS.com (HC) |seasonrun = July 13, 2008 - September 16, 2008 |numberofepisodes = 29 |viewership = 6.72m |productioncompany = |companionshows = Big Brother: After Dark House Calls: The Big Brother Talk Show |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother 9 (US) |nextseason = Big Brother 11 (US) }}Big Brother 10 is the tenth season of the American reality television series Big Brother. The show premiered July 13, 2008 on the CBS television network,airing three times a week; Sundays at 8 p.m. (ET/PT), Tuesdays at 9 p.m. (ET/PT), and Thursdays at 8 p.m (live ET/delayed PT). Julie Chen returned as host, and Allison Grodner, Rich Meehan and Scott Einziger were the executive producers. The show was produced by Endemol USA and Allison Grodner Productions. The finale was Tuesday, September 16, 2008. This was the second edition of the show to air in the same year. Originally, only one summer edition was due to air, but the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike prompted CBS to air an additional season, Big Brother 9, from February to April during the regular television season and Big Brother 10 for the summer of 2008. Big Brother 10 was noted as a "back to basics" season by both CBS and the production team. As part of the back to basics format, live audiences returned for the Thursday eviction shows (something not featured since season 1), there were thirteen HouseGuests, and they were once again complete strangers (after several seasons of having some HouseGuests already know each other). Plus, similar to Big Brother 2 and Big Brother 3, the first HOH was based on HouseGuests' first impressions of each other. Big Brother 10 lasted just 71 days, nearly a week and a half shorter than most seasons, making this the shortest season of the American series of Big Brother. This also marked the last time that the season number or year of airing would be mentioned in the broadcast and in the logo; subsequent seasons were simply referred to as Big Brother, with the logo omitting the season number in favor of an animation of a shutting door. Twists/Changes * Temporary America's Player: On week 4, Dan was given the opportunity to become America's Player for that week only. He accepted and succeeded in all 3 of his tasks. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Before even speaking to one another, the houseguests had to cast their vote for whom they wanted to be the first HOH of the summer. After receiving 4 votes, was crowned HOH. That night, and engaged in an argument after Jessie claimed he couldn't sleep due to Renny being loud. Despite Renny's numerous apologies, Jessie claimed that she did not apologize to him. The folllowing day, Jerry chose to nominate Renny and Jessie for eviction, claiming he wanted to avoid conflict in the house. Jessie won the POV competition. The vast majority of the house later went to Jerry and asked him to nominate for eviction, as he had been making deals with numerous houseguests thus far. Jessie used the Veto on himself, and Jerry nominated his former ally Brian. Brian was evicted in a nine to one vote. Week 2 Following Brian's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Majority Rules" Head of Household competition, where Jessie was the winner. Jessie nominated Dan Gheesling and Steven Daigle due to their close friendship with Brian. On Day 11, HouseGuests competed in the "License to Veto" Power of Veto competition, where Michelle Costa was the winner. Michelle chose not to use the Power of Veto. Steven was evicted from the house in a unanimous vote. Week 3 Following Steven's eviction, houseguests competed in the "Alien Abduction" HOH competition. won the competition and was crowned HOH. She decided to nominate and for eviction. At the Veto competition, Keesha was victorious and won the POV. She chose to leave her nominations intact. Angie was evicted unanimously. Week 4 At the first endurance competition of the season, won HOH. In the hope of evicting , she decided to nominate Memphis alongside . At the POV competition, was the winner, but chose to take a Hawaiian vacation instead, and gave , the runner-up, the POV for the week. He chose to leave nominations intact. Following numerous arguments in the house, several houseguests turned on Jessie, and in turn, April and Ollie, and decided to go against April's wishes and evict Jessie. Jessie was evicted by a vote of 4 to 3. Week 5 At the end of the competition, was the last standing and won HOH. After Michelle won the competition, she swore that her HOH win was "for Jessie". At the nomination ceremony, Michelle revealed that she had decided to nominate and . Jerry won the "Cry Me a Veto" POV competition, and chose to leave nominations the same. Libra was evicted unanimously. Week 6 Following Libra's eviction, won the "Diary Room Confessionals" HOH competition. Before Renny made her nominations, the rest of her alliances tried to convince her to nominate both and together. At the nomination ceremony, Renny decided not to follow her alliance's wishes and nominated alongside April. won the POV and decided not to use it. April was evicted by a four to one vote. Week 7 Round 1 After another endurance HOH competition, was crowned HOH. During the competition, Dan had made a deal with ; the deal was that if Ollie let Dan win the competition - he and a houseguest of his choice would be safe from eviction, he would be able to choose one of the nominees and he could choose the replacement nominee if the Veto was used. Ollie asked for to be safe and for to be nominated. Dan originally stuck to the deal and nominated Memphis alongside . However, before the Veto competition, Dan told his alliance that he was not going to stay loyal to the deal. Memphis won the POV competition and removed himself from the block. Dan chose Michelle as the replacement nominee. Michelle was evicted by a vote of 3 to 1. Round 2 The houseguests learned that it would be a Fast Forward night, and a second houseguest would be evicted. won the "Big Brother Headlines" competition, minutes later, and chose to nominate and for eviction. later won the "Veto In a Haystack" POV competition, in which houseguests had to dig through hay to find two Veto pieces. He chose to leave Keesha's nominations the same. Minutes later, Ollie was evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 8 The HOH competition was not held until later that night due to the double eviction episode. At the competition, it seemed as if it was versus the rest of the house. However, Jerry managed to win the competition and was crowned HOH. The following day, Jerry nominated and for eviction. completed the Veto competition in the fastest time and won the POV. Staying loyal to The Renegades alliance, Memphis decided to use the Veto on Dan. Renny was the only possible replacement nominee. Renny was evicted unanimously. Week 9 Round 1 After the HOH competition, had the most correct answers and became the new HOH. The Renegades came up with a plan to make it look as if they were no longer working together. Following through with the plan, Dan nominated and for eviction. The plan was successful as Memphis won the POV and removed himself from the block. Dan and Memphis both decided to turn on their fellow ally , as they thought she would be more difficult to beat in the final HOH competition than Jerry. Memphis cast the sole vote to evict and chose Keesha. Round 2 The final HOH competition is played out in three challenges, to give the remaining houseguests a fair shot at securing a place in the final two. During the first endurance HOH competition, won the challenge. Days later, beat in a memory recognition challenge, meaning Jerry was nominated. At the live HOH part 3 competition, Dan beat Memphis in a personality guessing quiz, claiming the final HOH. He then chose to evict Jerry. Finale The Jury Trivia * This is first and thus far only season of American Big Brother where the winner won by a Perfect Game (receiving no eviction votes against them and receiving all of the jury votes to win). ** Big Brother Canada 5's winner Kevin Martin also played a Perfect Game, receiving all 9 jury votes. ** Big Brother Canada 7’s winner Dane Rupert played a Perfect Game as well, receiving all 7 jury votes. ** Although Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US)'s winner Tamar Braxton did not win with a Perfect Game, she became the second American winner to win unanimously, receiving all 9 jury votes. * This is the first season to have a houseguest in his 70's. * This is the shortest standard-format season of the American Big Brother, lasting 71 days. * This season is the only season to have 2 houseguests over 50. * This is the first season to feature 2 houseguests with the same first name (Brian Hart and Bryan Ollie), followed by Big Brother 18 and Big Brother 20. ** The latter was referred by his last name throughout the season in order to differentiate between the two. * This season has the most houseguests to go by their nicknames with 3. * This is the third season where females won 4 HOHs in a row, being preceeded Big Brother 5 and Big Brother 8. It was later followed by Big Brother 13, Big Brother 17, Big Brother: Over The Top and Big Brother 20. ** For this specific season, this occurred weeks 3 through 6. Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons